


幸福论

by NANOtrepang



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 扭曲仙境 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANOtrepang/pseuds/NANOtrepang
Summary: Silver和Sebek因为必然命运相遇，在复杂的政治漩涡中，日渐产生了爱情。
Relationships: Silver & Sebek Zigvolt, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Kudos: 9





	幸福论

**Author's Note:**

> 特别gay，特别homo  
> 大量自设，迪士尼还不出龙寮剧情所以我脑补疯了  
> 写出来就是为了爽和被官方打脸  
> Sebek这么可爱的孩子就是为了成为悲剧的中心（破碎发言  
> 尝试写了自我理解的另一面malleus

Lilia有时会对Silver讲起一些他自己都不怎么记得的，很小很小时候的事情。

比如在Sebek的还只有半岁大的时候，在家族领地内一个临近湖泊的精致庄园里享受着自己的披露宴会。各样王公贵族前来道喜，就连当时的红人，Draconia家旁支的摄政大公也亲临现场，同Sebek的父亲碰起盛着香槟玉液的杯子，相谈甚欢，男人对大公血统的议论和女人八卦的闲言碎语盖过了孩子在花园中心的哭闹声。走路还没有多稳当的Silver就在冬青和矮松的小道里向Lilia撒起娇来，要他抱着自己去看看那个装饰着银叶金花的摇篮里面到底是什么在哭泣。无奈之下，他抱起了男孩向会场中心走去。贵族们纷纷为那位战功赫赫的骑士让开道路，Silver也得以在骑士的怀中瞥见了那个生着浅绿色细软毛发的婴儿。那婴儿看着同样稚嫩的脸庞，平静下来好奇地望向Silver那双为人称道的美丽眼眸。银发的孩子也大着胆子去伸手逗弄那个孩子，结果却是被鳄鱼的乳牙咬住了手指，疼到当场哭出来眼泪。

如果这时候五岁的Sebek在的话，就会害羞着向轻笑起来的骑士为自己幼年无礼的举止找说辞，然后吼醒在一旁昏昏欲睡的Silver，再拉着他去做剑术的练习，念叨着“成为Malleus的近卫是多么荣幸的事情，一刻也不能懈怠”等，诸如此类的话，催得本就困倦的Silver更没了精神气。那时他刚刚被送到王城，却相当地适应新环境。毕竟在神祖的祭祀仪式中听闻这样明晰的圣谕，对尚且年幼的他来说，成为王子的近卫可是莫大的光荣，更不用说那位大人是如何低下身段，慈爱地拉起他的双手，向众人诉说着他为这般奇妙缘分的欣喜。所以他早早就学会了抑制思家的情绪，全心全意地投入到知识的学习和剑术的训练中去。那位大人偶尔也会前来慰问辛苦的小小家臣们，给Sebek带来家那边的消息。每每谈及此事，那位原本慈爱的大人就会挂上一副让幼小的Sebek感到陌生的笑容，为他早早离家来到王城的事情表达歉意。尽管心生畏惧，他还是会合乎礼节地向大人表露自己的决心。

但他只是五岁的孩童而已，Silver也只比他大一岁，也不比他少一些好奇、玩闹的心思。Sebek有时甚至会羡慕起Silver那张正经老实又可爱的脸，为他消除了许多挑起事端的嫌疑。嘴上说着要好好练剑，实际上却是趁着Lilia大人更衣时，拉上Sebek溜到王城旁树林里面。有时Sebek想劝他老实一些，那银发的孩子就会捏上他柔软的脸蛋，夸他是个可爱的孩子，直到Sebek害羞得神智不清，再带着他逃到树林里。那里的松鼠很喜欢Silver，甚至会带来一些美味的浆果与他们分享，也经常引诱着两人走向更深的地方。Sebek会谨慎地留下路过的痕迹，防止不靠谱的年长孩童在明媚阳光的催化下，躺在树下昏睡不醒，自己在背起他回去的时候不认得路。或者是为了躲避一时兴起要好好做顿料理的Lilia，揣上几个钱，悄悄逃到王城下喧闹的集市里寻上些可口的吃食。等等此类出逃事件，被抓回来都一样要去受罚。Lilia会把两个不老实的小孩丢到Malleus的书房里面，让他们受着主家和看护者的双重视线面壁思过。还要听着Lilia的厨艺自信言论和Malleus敷衍的回应，直到结束过后认清了错误才被放去睡觉。两个孩子本来没有多么的和睦亲密，同甘苦共患难，渐渐也开始挤到一张床上去，望着窗外蓝黑夜色中的星辰，说上许多无聊的悄悄话直到困倦睡去。

这持续了多久呢？不过确实在入学前的日子里也从来没有人会告诉Sebek和几乎同龄的男人睡在一起有什么不妥的。直到Sebek十四岁的时候，还会因为遇上长枪和斧术训练的瓶颈，偶尔挤上Silver的床铺寻求安慰。Silver本就是一心精进剑术的人，听不进去其他兵器的论调。两个已经长到很大只的男孩挤在一起，空气都凝滞住，就更是容易犯困，Silver往往是听到一半就会昏睡过去。夜深人静的Sebek也不好对着他大吼着发脾气，窝火着一起睡过去，等早上醒来才发现Silver被自己挤到床下了。但Silver还是会好好地跟父亲大人，也就是Lilia，反映Sebek的消极情绪。

早饭过后，Lilia会踮起脚揉着Sebek的头发，耐心地告诉他同时进行多种武器的训练，会遇上这样的问题是常事，仔细地去理解其中的分别，放平心态去好好训练就好了。绿发的男孩对此深信不疑，毕竟他早就听闻过Lilia作为骑士时，手握长枪所向披靡，是何等的英姿飒爽，也见识过Lilia大人仅以这副身体展现出的精湛斧技。为了鼓励Sebek，Lilia偶尔还会请来难得闲暇的Malleus作为Sebek长枪导师，以更为直观的方式让他了解高挑的战士是如何用长枪退敌的。但这样的指导也总是被Lilia打断，Sebek会呆呆地看着Lilia抱怨着少主的枪技是如何地生疏，转而指导起三个人来。休息之时还不免要被Silver羡慕的目光和极光夜幕一般的眼眸打量到害羞起来。

那种快乐的日子没能持续多久，庆祝那个衰弱不堪国王寿辰的晚宴上，一位无关紧要保守派的文教大臣被毒杀的消息就迅速被传播开来。

那个夜里骤然雷雨交加，深陷不安泥潭的孩童们想要去到主君那边寻求宽慰，但只能在厚重的木门外听见怒吼而已。

“这是赤裸裸的威胁，他这已经是越界了，Lilia！他哪里来的胆子……敢这样剥削过后又明目张胆地威胁王室！”

“……把你的爪子和鳞片收起来，Malleus。现在要紧的是之后的路该如何走。”

“我要砍了他的头……我要砍了他的头悬在王城上，让荆棘谷的乌鸦啄烂他的眼睛！”

……

之后尽管一再低调掩饰着，Malleus大人同Lilia入学夜鸦学院的荒唐事情还是登上了tbc头条。Silver也跟随着两位离去没了音信，只留下Sebek带着Silver留下的手信回到了自家领内的城堡。

“愿我们能在学院再次相会，Sebek。”

Sebek以前也有过归家探亲的机会，只是与父亲的意见相左，谈起话来也只会落个不欢而散的结果。他在王城就常常从那些嘴碎的贵族和仆人那里听说作为财政大臣的Zigvolt公爵是如何压榨追加封地的领民，又是如何贪污腐化，依附摄政。受了清廉骑士精神教育的他，哪怕只是躲在卧房中读书，也会为着与这般的父亲处在同一屋檐下而焦躁不堪。少有的愉快之事也只是在寮间对抗Magift大赛上旁观少爷的英姿。

刚刚归家的那一年来，他偶尔会用沉淀基层，同领民做交流的方式躲开父亲的说教。或者是骑马远行到那处临湖的庄园，在深冬的花园里对着空气挥剑直到深夜，最后疲倦不堪躺在岸边，感受着为风所撩拨的湖水同冰碴是如何拍打泥土。厚重得如青金一般的夜空也没有像书中写的那样，在困怠浓郁的思绪中同湖水相接融合，它与湖水间的距离难以丈量，与Sebek也是一样的遥远。

也许早出生一年或者是两年，或许就可以跟上少爷他们的步伐，他偶尔也会产生这类不切实际的幻想，而后又会开始惧怕起来命运的相聚会因此而改变。为了清心安神，他还外出修行了一整年。某一天，那辆黑色的马车驶入了家族的领地，他终于能够在棺材里睡上一个好觉。

“精彩绝伦”的入学仪式确实使他兴奋了一段时间，毕竟那样荒唐不检点的事故连Lilia大人估计也是头一回见到。不由得使他回想起五年前那次难忘的祭祀，在那样肃穆庄严的氛围下为那位天神一般的大人认可呵护着，完成仪式才是他所向往的。可以想见那个不知道怎样莽莽撞撞来到此地的孩子和不老实的灰猫给他留下了不太好的印象。

仪式过后本想庆祝Sebek的顺利入学，但Malleus又不知道神游到何处，只好作罢。Sebek失落地低着头整理式典服上的褶皱，提议去寻回少主大人。沉默了许久的银发青年也一同做着外出的准备，小声地抱怨起来：“实在是没有必要如此地过保护……”

奇怪，太奇怪了。从刚刚见面的时候就一直保持着相对微妙的距离，摆着奇怪的笑脸除了恭喜的话语就没再说些别的，还讲出那种没有一点责任感和尊重意味的话来。

“你还有一点作为Malleus大人家臣的自觉吗，Sliver！”他没能克制住那份积压了两年，甚至更久的情绪，抓起那个年轻人的衣领，自知无礼地大吼起来。自己那居高临下的姿态和愤怒灼热的鼻息，让那对多了几分凌厉的眼睛也显露出惊恐不安的情绪。于此同时，谈话室的门也被推开，顶着漆黑双角的男人带着相当浓重的戾气回来了。

“你换上式典服的样子真是不错啊，Sebek。”

……

事情就这样在洗衣服的讨论中不了了之了。

Silver的剑术并没有丝毫的退步，反倒是更加精湛了。只是那种愈发僵硬刻板的技法，让Sebek感到相当的不快，就好像记忆中那个缄默但是灵动飘逸的银色精灵已然不复存在。带有这般复杂情绪的他也总是被Silver将手中的木剑抽飞到远处。

“你最近总是不在状态的样子，是发生了什么吗。”银发的青年关怀地走上去，牵起Sebek的左手仔细地检查有无受伤的迹象。

不，发生了什么的是你吧。但眼下柔软的银色碎发和青年薄茧留在手腕上的触感让他把那句话咽下去了。

“没什么，继续吧。”

“你刚刚的这个动作有点问题。”Silver绕到了鳄鱼的身后，贴上他的后背，把住他那只惯用手指指导起来，“父亲大……Lilia前辈以前也总是说你左手持剑的话需要注意……”

“我说啊，Sebek，你们不会从以前就这样贴这么近吧。”Ace大口嚼着意面问道。

“有什么不妥的吗，人类。吃东西的时候不要说话。”他有些戒备地抱起手臂。

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”Ace急忙咽下那口面，擦干净嘴后继续说道，“就是，看上去有点像……”他贴到Sebek耳边低语道。

“男同性恋。”

“你在胡说八道些什么啊！污蔑Malleus大人的家臣你不得——”

“你安静，安静些啊，嘘！”卷毛的青年费了老大的力气才捂住暴怒鳄鱼嘴巴，将他按回到座位上，“你这样不是此地无银三百两了嘛！”

待到Sebek冷静下来，他又眼珠一转，深情地捧上他的手说：“不过就算你是男同性恋也没有关系，毕竟都这个时代了，我会以好同学的身份好好祝福你的。”

据说在那之后Ace因为一场小规模Magift竞赛，意外重伤进了医疗部。

之后的一次仪式准备活动上，Sebek又一次见到了那个大闹入学典礼的一人一猫组合。虽然那只猫还是一样的胡搅蛮缠，不过那个不会魔法的麻瓜就普通多了，搬桌椅只能用手，效率全无，在喝茶听自己讲少主伟绩的时候也只是一个劲地傻笑，搞不懂脑袋里面在想些什么。事后还送给他两张歌剧票作为他讲了这么多事情的谢礼。

“我没有水平欣赏这样高雅的艺术，也没有可以邀请的人同去，就当作是对你讲故事的犒劳了。”

去邀请Malleus大人……虽然那位大人会欣喜于这种事情吧，但Sebek自我审视一下，去邀请少主大人共赏歌剧还早1000年呢。Lilia大人的话应该会更喜欢重金属摇滚演唱会这种类型的……这么想来也只剩下Silver，但那家伙肯定会睡完整场后，说有这个时间不如去锻炼……

但Sebek还是邀请了Silver，或许是因为Silver同他受的恋爱教育是一样的，去听歌剧对那个脑子里只有剑的家伙来说，这也算不上Ace他们说的约会章程的一部分。就这样一同推去了周末的护卫任务，换上更加休闲的衣装，将歌剧的票分给那个无聊地要睡去的银发青年，顺便叩醒他。

“你能邀请我听歌剧，我真的很开心。”Silver摆出了他孩童时期常做的真诚微笑，“我会尽可能的听完整场的。”

然后他就昏睡了整场。以后绝对不能带这个没品的家伙来了，Sebek是这样想的。歌剧结束了，但难得的休假日还在继续，两人没有急着回去复工，打发时间一样地，在街道的某个角落并肩呆站起来。

“真是可悲啊，付出了感情却遭到欺骗，简直是连棋子也算不上的角色。”Sebek只是站在路边舔着咸鱼味的冰激凌球自语着。却让一旁仍旧困倦的青年惊醒过来，瞳孔颤动着启唇僵持在哪里，而后又揉起太阳穴问道：“等等，你指的是什么？”

“我指的是歌剧里那个东洋女子。”Sebek只觉得Silver的反应可以指向的是更加深层，他一直以来都在回避去思考的一个问题，“你为什么这么大反应。”

“我……我只是在为这种悲剧感到遗憾。”那个银发的青年眼神躲闪着，躲到橱窗处要了一个开心果的冰激凌球。

“那女子临终时也是在爱人的怀中，大抵也算不上是彻底的悲剧。”，他将冰激凌递到Silver面前，示意他要不要尝尝，被Silver回绝了。两个大男孩背靠着墙站在砖石的街边，沉默不语，舔着各自快化掉的冰激凌，看落日余晖是如何消尽于楼宇之间。

“我还是想知道你们到底在瞒着我什么。”

Silver震惊之余，丢下了那个没什么滋味的脆片筒，狠狠拽着那个懵懂又高大男孩的衣领，猛烈地亲吻起来。怪异的冰激凌口味让他头疼地回想起Lilia的料理，唯有那双金绿香槟一样的眼睛还能给他带来一点点正面的感官反馈。胡乱的吐息在街道边裸露且纠缠不清，直到Sebek挣扎着推开他。

“……那种怪味的冰激凌球还堵不上你的嘴吗，公子哥。”银发的青年抹去嘴角的唾液，接着说道，“就这样不清不楚地、快乐地在Malleus大人身边陪伴着不也很好吗……”

“……我爱你，Silver。”

“为什么你会用告白来要挟我？”他看着平日里那个嚣张古怪的男孩此刻露出那种委屈不解的表情，心头的刺痛也随着血液迸入十指，“我也爱着你，Sebek。Malleus大人和父亲大人或许有一天会告诉你真相，但我至死也不会说。如果，我是说如果，我们哪一步走败了，你还有退路，舍弃近卫的身份，回到封地继承爵位，安全地活下去。你能理解我的私心吗，Sebek？”

他抹掉了Sebek眼角不像样的泪水，对上他灼热的视线，静候夜幕降临，胸腔内过速跳动的心脏平复下来，再牵上鳄鱼的大手快步逃离那个街道。

Silver已经不记得是入学后什么时候听到，关于那场祭祀仪式上的黑幕。他也从来没有见过那样的Malleus大人和父亲，威逼利诱、甜言蜜语，能做的都做了。谁能想到这只是为了在那个小小人质踏入这个学院前，去做尽那些为了复僻而拉拢那些年轻的贵族后裔的工作。Malleus大人曾对Silver说，这是在防备那个只有16岁的孩子将消息放回给他的父亲。但为何在说了那样的话后，深夜无人的破落废墟中，渐起的弦音却更加哀伤凄婉了。

Malleus大人爱着Sebek吗？

父亲大人爱着Sebek吗？

无论是那些贵族后裔或是畏惧、或是决绝的效忠誓言中，还是没有对手的剑术训练中，都不存在这些问题的确切答案。而自儿时就萌生的吸引，深深刻印在脑中的深夜闲谈，让人无比怀念的剑身碰撞，再一次见到他时那份怯懦的感情，还有他提出邀请时的可爱语气，都指向：

“我爱着Sebek。为了他永恒的纯真和快乐，我愿意做任何事情。”

他亲吻着Sebek的时候是这样想的，拉上他的手逃到回校的轻轨上也是这样想的。虽然只是道出了心意，什么也没有做到，什么也没能解决。

“你这孩子和Sebek的气场从那天开始就变得很微妙。”

“您指哪方面，父亲？”

“暧昧，这样？”

“……您一定是男同性恋文字游戏玩太多了。”

“总之我辈很开明的，即使你这孩子哪天出柜了也会祝福你的。”

不过两个人在训练和巡逻的时候该较劲还是一样的较劲。浪漫只是一时的浪漫，没人会指望两个拼刀长大的孩子要记得在情人节的时候去交换甜到发腻的礼物。大吼和抱怨才占有更大的比例，虽然随着身体和精神上日渐成熟这种情况减少了一些。最要命的大抵还是情感宣泄和肢体碰撞上的渴望。感谢夜鸦学院的合宿制度，在Malleus毕业，Sebek做上寮长有了独立房间之前，做爱就像咽下Lilia的料理一样痛苦。要等到夜深人静的时候反锁死公共澡堂的门，还要忍受即使有了独立房间也没有办法解决的，Silver要命的昏睡习惯。Sebek差不多十次有九次想要就地掐死身下那个男人，但出于爱和大的缘故，还是忍下来了。

“我请了一段时间的假，明天就要回到荆棘谷那边给父亲‘帮忙’。”某个深夜，Silver亲吻那对刚刚高潮过的失神双眸，从容不迫道，“成功与否，都应该是要到最后的阶段了。”

在那之后的一个月，Sebek收到了母亲寄来的信，提及了父亲在牢狱中的死亡。

“……他不愿服从下狱的命令，反抗时被斩断了右臂……至死都握着你四岁时的那张肖像，念着你的名字抑郁而终……”

事到如今他又该如何对着眷恋幼年自己、走错道路的父亲而哀伤呢，但眼泪还是止不住的落下来，没有痛彻心扉，只是无尽的遗憾，怅然若失。

Malleus宣布称王的第二天，Silver回到了学院，失魂落魄，像只地缚怨灵一般躲在宿舍内，连送至门外的三餐也没有动。

那天晚上的体验很糟糕，草草润滑后连防护措施也没有做，Sebek只觉得自己要被他发泄的抽插刺个对穿。强制性的攀顶后，年长于他的银发的青年抚着他的右臂崩溃地痛哭失声，不住地向他道歉。

“对不起，Sebek，对不起……我没有选择…… Zigvolt公爵要伤害我的父亲……我……”

Sebek只是亲吻着他的银发，说着安慰的话，同他相拥在这个新的夜晚。

fin.


End file.
